


Day 1-Take a Chance on Me by Abba

by TeddysHoney



Series: Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt on a surprise outing that doesn't go as planned.





	Day 1-Take a Chance on Me by Abba

**Author's Note:**

> We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
> Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
> 'Cos you know I've got  
> So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
> It's magic  
> You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
> But I think you know  
> That I can't let go  
> \--Lyrics from Take a Chance on Me by Abba

“Blaine, where are we going?” Kurt asked as his husband dragged him down the street by the hand.

“We're going on a date, Kurt! I've already explained this!”

“But, why are you dragging me? Can't I at least walk next to you?”

Blaine slowed his pace, letting Kurt catch up to him a bit. “Sorry. I'm just excited!”

“Can I please know where we're going?”

With a shake of his head, Blaine gave him a smooch on the cheek. “Nope.”

“But--”

“Isn't it enough, just being with me? Walking together? Do you have to know?”

“No,” Kurt agreed with a sigh. He used the hand caught up in Blaine's to pull him closer. “I like just being with you.” He flashed him his best smile.

“Good. Because I like being with you, too. Wanna play a game?”

“Um, sure. But, first, how long are we going to be walking because these shoes are designer. They aren't really meant for long romantic walks down Brooklyn sidewalks.”

Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh at that. “It's not too far. Now, tell me, what's your biggest fear?” Extracting his hand from Kurt's grip, he pulled him against his side, wrapping his arm protectively around his husband.

“Being alone,” Kurt replied, no hesitation.

“But we're married. I'm with you pretty much all the time.”

“I know. But things could always change, couldn't they?”

“Well, I don't plan on them changing,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt tightly. “Now,” he said, changing the subject, “What event in your life made you the happiest?”

“Marrying you,” Kurt replied instantly.

“Interesting. Interesting. So you would say that your husband is the best thing that's ever happened to you?” He began to slow their pace just a little as he glanced ahead, noticing their destination was only a few quick steps down the street.

Kurt gave him a strange look, suspicious. “I suppose,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Good! BecauseI'mtakingyoutoadance!” Blaine rushed, eager to get it out. He held onto his husband tightly.

“A dance! Blaine, no! Why? Why are we going to a dance?”

“It's a work thing,” he replied, pushing Kurt the last few steps down the street. “It's a Valentine's Day party, and they're having a dance, and you never want to go dancing with me, so I surprised you.” He gave Kurt a nervous smile. “Don't be mad.”

Kurt laughed again, leaning in to give him a peck. “I'm not mad. I'll be suspicious of anything you want to surprise me with in the future, but I'm not mad. I'm just a really bad dancer.” He looked nervously at the door they'd stopped in front of.

“I think you're the most sexy thing I've ever seen,” Blaine growled in his ear, voice deep and gravelly.

Kurt pushed him away, face turning bright red. “We're in public!” he protested.

“Who cares?” Blaine asked, already beginning to loosen up, his hips wiggling in time to the new beat that was sneaking out from under the door.

“I care!” Kurt hissed. “You can't do that in public! That would be even more embarrassing than dancing!” 

“Then you better get me onto the dance floor,” Blaine teased, reaching for the door handle, gesturing Kurt in in front of him.

Hesitantly, Kurt walked in, hand clasped firmly in his husband's.

The door they entered opened into a short hallway with coat racks on either side, most of them full of coats already. Blaine located two hangers for them, and hung up their jackets before taking his husband's hand and leading him firmly into the room at the end of the hallway. The room was lit by large LED lights that swirled color around the room. A disco ball in the middle of the room cast shiny little spots around the walls and floor.

“This looks like a high school prom,” Kurt told him, speaking loudly in his ear to be heard over the music. 

Blaine nodded, big grin on his face. “Yep! All I want is one slow dance, Kurt. Once I've chatted with a few of my co-workers to mark that I was here, we can go home. I promise.” He knew Kurt was nervous, but he really had been asking him to go dancing with him ever since they got married. He wanted to show Kurt that it was nothing to be afraid of, and he could loosen up and be himself. Guiding him toward an empty table at the back of the room, he gestured toward a chair. “If you want to sit down, I'll get us some drinks while we wait for a slow song.”

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled gratefully. The idea of sitting down for a while was helping his quickly frazzling nerves.

Blaine patted his hand, then was gone, weaving his way through the milling crowd toward the refreshment table. Kurt was right. This was like a high school prom. There were a few of the “cool” people on the dance floor, grinding on their significant others. There was a small group of people off to the side, drinks in hand, laughing loudly. The rest of the crowd was gathered into small groups at tables, laughing quietly and watching the scene on the dance floor. 

Quickly, he filled two cups with punch and grabbed two cupcakes as well. He didn't want to leave Kurt alone for too long. That would only make him more nervous about dancing in front of everyone. He walked quickly back toward their table, doing his best not to spill or drop their food. Suddenly, a large body was blocking his path, and Blaine had to pull himself up short.

“Hey, Blaine!” came a loud voice.

“Hey, Alan,” he greeted, holding back a sigh. He couldn't stand him, but at least Alan was a gossiper. He'd let everyone know that Blaine had been there, which was a good thing since his boss had told him it was mandatory.

“Great idea for a Valentine's party, isn't it?” the heavy man asked, knocking back a gulp of his drink. 

“Yeah, it's really cool,” he agreed, hoping that would placate him.

“D'you bring your husband?”

“Yep. I was trying to bring back snacks.” He inclined his head toward the drinks and cupcakes in his hands.

Alan turned to look behind him. “'s that him at the back, there?” he gestured with a pudgy thumb.

“Uh huh. He's pretty hungry, so I better get back there.”

“He's a skinny little thing.”

Blaine didn't really know what to say to that, so he tried to take a step forward as a suggestion that Alan move. He didn't get the hint.

Looking back at Kurt, he asked, “What do you see in him anyway? I always pictured you with someone hotter. Someone more like--”

Blaine didn't let him finish. “Excuse me?” he asked loudly, appalled at what Alan was saying. 

“Don't take it the wrong way,” Alan said, holding up his hands. “I was just saying, he's not what I imagined.”

“I think he's perfect, thank you very much,” Blaine blurted, eyes flashing with anger and voice louder than normal. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back there.”

Alan still didn't move. “There's no reason for you to get so angry,” he said, fixing Blaine with a glare.

“There is every reason for me to be angry. You just insulted my husband. To. My. Face. That was incredibly rude. Now, excuse me.” He tried again to move forward.

“I didn't insult him. I was just making an observation.” Alan paused, looking around as if checking to see who would hear what he was about to say next. “You gays are so sensitive.”

Blaine didn't bother to respond, seeing a gap forming on the other side of the table from Alan. He squeezed between a few people, gruffly barking out, “Excuse me!” as he pushed his way back to his husband, who was sitting at the table, hands in his lap, quietly watching what was going on on the dance floor.

“Come on, Kurt. Let's go,” he growled, flopping the cups and cupcakes onto the table.

Kurt looked up, alarmed. “Why? I thought you wanted to dance.”

“Alan just reminded me why I don't like coming to these work things. Come on. We can dance somewhere else some other time.”

Reaching out a hand and laying it on his arm, Kurt asked, “What happened?”

“I don't really want to tell you,” Blaine gritted out, falling into a chair.

“Blaine, come on. Just tell me. Please.”

“He insulted you to my face, Kurt, then called us sensitive. He's a prick, and I'm going to report him to HR on Monday.”

Just then, the DJ's voice came over the speaker. “It's time for all the couples to come out to the dance floor. We're going to slow things down for a minute here.” The soft strains of a slow song began to flow from the speakers.

Kurt stood, grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging on him. “Come on! Let's go.”

“No, it's okay. We can just go home.”

“No, it's not okay. Let's show Mr. Prick just how sensitive we can be. Let's dance. Come on.” He tugged again, a bit harder.

Blaine glanced back in Alan's direction, noticing that he was watching them. “Fine. Let's do this.” Allowing Kurt to lead, Blaine followed him to the dance floor. Kurt found them a spot toward the edge, and they fell into rhythm easily, as they always had in the past. After a few moments, Blaine whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Kurt looked at him confused. 

“Being my hero. It's kind of like magic, really. Whenever I need something, you just know. So, thank you,” 

“You're welcome,” Kurt replied, brushing a kiss against his husband's cheek. After a beat, “I guess we could do this again,” he said. “Just not at your work function.”

Blaine giggled. “Really? That would be really awesome!”

“Yes, really. And this doesn't count as a Valentine's Day date, either, by the way.”

“I wouldn't dream of it!” Blaine said, feigning surprise. “Valentine's Day isn't for another two weeks! That would just be mean.”

Kurt didn't say anything else, just leaning in closer to his husband, resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine leaned his cheek against Kurt's head, loving the feel of his husband pressed against him on the dance floor. Shove it, Alan the Prick. See how sensitive they were now. Though he kind of regretted coming to this work function, if it meant that Kurt would give him more of this, he'd take it.


End file.
